


Dinner Guest

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Surprise guest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done within the last twenty minutes or so:</p><p>The Doctor prepares dinner for a very special guest...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of nonsense as I'm still testing things.

The Doctor was having a very special dinner in the console room with a very special guest. He'd taken great pains to see the dinner had been properly prepared and now he was in his room, putting the finishing touches on his attire. The Doctor was wearing his favourite dress clothes - blue velvet frock coat, grey trousers, blue and green tapestry waistcoat, blue linen wing-collared shirt and green silk cravat. He tied the cravat with great care and ran a hand through his lovely chestnut curls, smiled, then left for the console room.

Once there, he set the table with great care, arranged the food and drink, then lit the candles. The TARDIS provided some lovely music. The Doctor arranged the cushion on his guest's chair, then went to fetch him.

The Doctor and his guest greeted each other, then the Doctor invited his guest to begin. But K9 had already started on his bowl of finest quality machine oil.

FIN


End file.
